


through the snowstorm

by mido



Series: spouse of satan, dearest lilith [2]
Category: Mogeko | Funamusea, 廃れ夢 | Obsolete Dream, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, implied shirogane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mido/pseuds/mido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The task of returning witches often falls to Lil's trio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	through the snowstorm

Daimonji's hair whips into his face at the sudden wind, and he pulls his scarf tighter around himself. Maekami shivers beside him, zipping up the coat Lil had insisted he take. Anten doesn't show any hint of noticing the frigid air, simply buttoning his suit jacket together. Daimonji rolls his eyes inwardly at their colleague's casualness, burying his nose into the black fabric and blinking the dryness out of his eyes behind his glasses. "This must be the place." Anten says, sticking his hands in his pockets nonchalantly and rocking back and forth from the balls of his feet to his ankles. 

The wind blusters past them as they look out over the frozen landscape before them, igloos scattered aross the surface. Daimonji can see smoke puffing out of the tops of a few of them, telling of the people huddling around them inside. All of them are gathered away from the ocean, especially a sign that's too muddled for him to make out.

"Iceberg Isle." Maekami mutters. "A fitting name."

"Come on, we just need to find the witch and go." Anten reminds them, surveying the igloos as if he'll be able to pick out which one's hers. "Any idea where we should start?" 

"That one doesn't have any smoke coming out of it." Daimonji points out, gesturing to the igloo in question. Anten follows his finger and, sure enough, there isn't a hole blowing smoke on that one. "Then that's probably her." He reasons, and jumps from the cliff they're situated at to the ground below. He lands on his dress-shoed feet, looking up at his colleagues and yelling, "Come on!"

Maekami sighs and jumps down too once he pulls his scarf tighter around his neck, and Daimonji follows suit. A small crack forms on the ice beneath them from their combined weight, but it's not deep enough to cause a problem. They hurry towards the witch's igloo, fueled by the cold and the wind on their backs. The door opens before they reach it, however, revealing a young-looking girl with snowy hair and milky skin, garbed in a fuzzy white scarf and a thick tan coat along with a large, floppy hat. She motions for them to come in, not even bothering to try and speak above the Arctic air. Anten follows her in first, with Daimonji closing the door behind them. 

"I knew you'd come eventually." She tells them over a cup of hot cocoa. "I could feel you on the ice."

"So you know why we're here?" Anten asks, looking up at her from over the brim of his mug. She shakes her head, staring into his hot cocoa. "It can't be something good if I'm being retrieved by three high-tier demons."

He laughs at that, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear and choosing not to respond. The witch looks at him pointedly. "Well?"

It's Daimonji who pipes up, ignoring Anten's burning glare. "You know Missus Lil, Satanick's wife?" She nods. "You know of her hobby?" She nods again, grimacing this time. "Daimajo thinks she's stolen you-- according to her you dropped off the map months ago." 

The witch stares down into her cocoa, now lukewarm. "I can't leave here yet." She murmurs. "I need more time."

"You're out of time, Miss Witch." Anten says, teeth shining. She flinches at his toothy grin, and a snowball pops into existence in her hands. She rubs her fingers over it like a cat. "My name is Shiroma." She whispers. 

Maekami steps in at this point, stepping in front of Anten. "Miss Shiroma, if you choose not to join us, we may have to take you by force." He rushes to add more at her startled expression. "Though I assure you that's a last resort." 

Shiroma looks down at her snowball, staring at it as if it'll hold an answer for her. "I'm almost done here." She says quietly to her lap. "I think I've found my first familiar." She glances up at Maekami. "I just need more time. Just a few more days." She looks back down. "Can you tell Lady Daimajo that?" 

Anten clicks his tongue and stands. "No can do, Miss Witch." He says. "We need to go _now_." He leans forward and places his hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch. "Do you think we _want_ Daimajo in the Pitch World?"

"Oh, shut up." Daimonji mutters. Anten's eyes slide to the side with a dangerous look. "If she's not budging, move her yourself." 

"Now wait a second--" Maekami cuts in, but Anten's hand in the air stops him. The demon turns back to Shiroma. "Would you like to join us voluntarily or not?" He smiles at her.

She stares at her feet, clutching the snowball. "Can--Can I just, talk to someone first?" 

"Fine. Hurry up." Daimonji sighs, opening the door and stepping back into the snow.

 

 

Equipped with a snow witch and her newfound familiar (a shaky wolf Daimonji can't see anyone wanting), Anten warps them back to Obsidam Castle, sending Shiroma and her wolf flying into the gravel before them. Daimonji and Maekami land steadfastly on their feet, already used to Anten's freak teleporting. "A warning would've bedn nice." The witch gripes, helping up the wolf with a gentle whisper of his name. Anten shrugs as if it doesn't make a difference and offers her a hand, which she blatantly ignores. "We'll need to report to Missus Lil before we head to Daimajo's." He tells her, unfazed by her silent rejection. "Allow me to be your guide."

They walk inside in silence. 

Meduoco is the first one to greet them, smiling at first then rapidly turning to a shocked expression once she sees Shiroma. Anten smiles back at her, waving his hand in the air as if it's no big deal. "Any word from Missus Boss?" He asks her, but the medusa shakes her head. "Lord Satanick's opened the Witch World portal, however; I think Mr. Envi's stationed there." Anten's perfected smile wavers at the mention of the devil, but Meduoco doesn't notice. "I believe Lady Lil is out at the moment, but Lord Satanick may know--"

"We'll just head right to the portal, then." Anten snaps, turning on his heel and storming towards the exit. Meduoco blinks, confused as to what she said, but Maekami assures her it wasn't her fault. "I'll keep up with him." Daimonji volunteers, jogging towards where the other demon had gone off to. Maekami nods appreciatively at him before he does and turns to the witch and wolf, sating them next.

Anten's headed out the back exit, crunching purplish leaves beneath his feet as he strides down the path to the portals. Daimonji catches up easily, as the other's just irritated, not mad. He's quiet for a moment before saying anything, but soon he pipes up with "His timing is just _wonderful_ , isn't it.", his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Daimonji glances at him from the corner of his eye. "You think he's behind this, don't you." 

Anten snorts as if that were obvious. "Who else would start a war for fun?"

"Even if this is his scheme--" Daimonji starts. "--why Shiroma?"

Anten cracks a grin at that and lowers his voice. "Yagi tells me the witch's too powerful to be left alone for long periods of time. She's not aware of Daimajo's surveillance, obviously. Plus," he adds, stretching his arms up, "you know how mad she gets about her witches." 

Daimonji nods, squinting at the figure coming into view ahead of them. Someone with goat ears and green hair-- Envi. He doesn't recognize the jumpy child beside him, however; a little girl with streaked hair, stitches across her face and a large screw sticking out of her head. The goat demon shifts his gaze to them once he notices them approaching, and Daimonji swears he sees him subtly adopt a fighting stance. He nods to the two, formally acknowledging them and placing a hand on the child's head. "Envi!" Anten calls out, plastering a smile on his face. "Long time no see."

"Where is the witch?" Said demon asks, cutting straight to it. Anten's cheerful demeanor doesn't waver, he opens his eyes slightly, pupils glinting like knives. "What does it have to do with you?" He wonders, tone dangerous. Envi's eyes narrow at him. "We're here to ensure her safety." He reminds him. He pats the child's head as she jumps up and down excitedly. Anten snorts. "A butler and a kid?" He scoffs, and Daimonji can tell he's provoking them on purpose. _He wants to see if they'll attack,_ He realizes.

The child seems to take offense to being called a kid, despite fitting the description. She sticks her tongue out and turns her nose up at him, muttering something to the "butler". Envi's gaze stays fixated on Anten. "I don't recall you having seen us in battle, Anten." He says evenly. "And at least I can properly take care of this 'kid'."

 _That_ sparks Anten's bloodlust. "Oh?" He smiles with gritted teeth. Daimonji takes a step away from him instinctively. The other glares daggers into Envi's eyes, fists clenching around the handle tucked in his pocket. His grin widens as he pulls it out and twirls it around his fingers. Envi watches steadily, yet his expression doesn't change when Anten clicks the button on the end and a blade the size of Daimonji's arm materializes within a haze of black smoke. Envi draws out the umbrella behind him, and when he taps it on the ground twice a knife point protrudes from the top. Unlike Anten, however, he doesn't hold it as if it's a weapon, instead leaning it against the gate behind him. "Crea, dear." He says quietly, sliding his hands under the child's arms and lifting her into his arms. "We're going to do it, okay?"

She gasps and claps her hands like a kid in a candy store. "Now?" She asks, bouncing in the demon's arms. He smiles lightly at her and nods, then reaches up to the screw on her head and turns it. 

Crea drops dead in his arms for a moment, and Daimonji wonders if he accidentally just killed her before he drops her and she lands on her feet. Her head hangs low as she giggles quietly, escalating until she bursts into full out laughter. 

She flies at Anten with speed a child shouldn't be capable of, sharp teeth bared and hands arched like claws, her nails sharpened to points. The demon barely has time to block her with his blade, staggering backwards slightly. She bounces off it, leaping up and diving back down at him like a feral cat. He ducks and jumps back, but she doesn't stop there; Anten focuses on blocking her when she lunges at him, her teeth glistening with saliva. Daimonji pulls out his whip, worn and jagged like his tail from missions past, but when he throws the end out Envi appears before him, blocking with his umbrella. 

Beside them Anten slides his blade against Crea's nails, producing an earsplitting sound she screams upon hearing. Taking his chance, he pulls his blade back and pushes forward, aiming for her torso. She reacts too fast and jumps on top of it, avoiding the sharp tip and bouncing off it into the air. Anten grits his teeth at her teasing, leaping out of her trajectory and landing behind her, slicing through the air and aiming for her neck. She whips around, feeling a line of red welling up on her skin just as Anten leaps over her and grabs her arm, twisting it easily out of the socket. 

Crea screams in agony as her arm falls limp and flies at Anten, scratching his face with her claws before he can dodge. He _tsks_ and shoves his open palm forward, aiming for her neck while she continues to claw at him. He manages to secure a grip on her throat, but it's easily disspelled when she bends her head and bites down, tearing Anten's thumb off. 

Blood gushes from his hand as he hisses in pain, but he bites down hard on his lip, drawing more blood and shoving his mutilated hand in his jacket pocket. Crea giggles, chomping down on his thumb and swallowing before running at him again. Daimonji watches out of the corner of his eye as he blocks Envi again, throwing his whip in the other's way. 

"This war will be beneficial." Envi calls as Daimonji throws his foot up and kicks out at him, pushing him down and jumping out of his umbrella's range. "How so?" The demon asks irritatedly, grabbing near the end of his whip and making a solid defense as Envi expertly jabs his umbrella forward. "The Witch World has too much power." He explains, jumping back and stabbing at the ground like he's holding a cane. "This will allow us to put a damper on them."

"And what about us? Gonna put a damper on us too?" Daimonji bites out, taking the opportunity of the space between them and throwing his whip out to grab the other's umbrella and pulling. Envi twirls it out of the way, catching Daimonji's whip on the pointed tip and shoving it into the ground. For a moment the only sound is Crea and Anten clashing in the background. "If that's what's necessary." Envi murmurs.

Daimonji snickers. "No thanks."

He yanks his whip end out from under Envi's umbrella, throwing him off balance and making an opening. Daimonji takes the chance and snaps his whip towards Envi's neck, successfully wrapping it around his throat. The goat demon doesn't move, fully aware of the blade at the end of Daimonji's whip snuggled next to his skin. 

Daimonji holds tight to the handle, pulling Envi to the ground. "Let's see what Missus Lil thinks about your war." He grins smugly. 

When he looks over at Anten he sees them standing beside Crea's limp body, his blade shoved through her chest as he leans on the handle. "Time to take our leave." He muses, taking note of Maekami hurrying down the path with Shiroma and her familiar, blood splattered across the demon's clothes. "I got held up with Meduoco." He explains. Anten waves his hand in the air. "It doesn't matter-- let's get there before midnight." 

They step past Envi and Crea and jump through the portal.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free 2 comment if u dont get anything !!!


End file.
